historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Juan Bautista Sacasa
Juan Bautista Sacasa (21 December 1874-17 April 1946) was President of Nicaragua from 1 January 1933 to 9 June 1936, succeeding Jose Maria Moncada and preceding Carlos Alberto Brenes. A member of the Liberal Party of Nicaragua, he became president following the US withdrawal from Nicaragua, but he was forced from power in 1936 in a coup led by National Guard commander Anastasio Somoza Garcia, and he died in exile in Los Angeles. Biography Juan Bautista Sacasa was born in Leon, Nicaragua on 21 December 1874, and he studied in the United States from 1889 to 1901, earning an MD from Columbia University. He served as a professor and dean of faculty at the National University in Leon, and was a supporter of the Liberal regime of Jose Santos Zelaya. In 1924, Sacasa became a member of a political coalition headed by moderate Conservative Carlos Soloorzano. Shortly afterwards, the detachment of US Marine Corps soldiers which had remained in Nicaragua for thirteen years withdrew, believing that the political situation was stable. In October 1925, Solorzano's government was overthrown by former President General Emiliano Chamorro, who failed to gain US recognition and subsequently resigned in favor of Adolfo Diaz. In the meantime, Sacasa fled to Mexico. Following an uprising by Liberal soldiers in Puerto Cabezas, Sacasa returned to Nicaragua in 1926. Asserting his claim as constitutional president, he established a government in Puerto Cabezas. Supplied by Mexico with arms and munitions, the Liberal rebels, under the command of General Jose Maria Moncada, nearly succeeded in capturing Managua. However, the US forced the two warring parties to enter into negotiations, resulting in the Pact of Espino Negro, which required that both sides would disarm and Diaz would be allowed to finish his term. Sacasa reluctantly agreed to accept the agreement and withdraw his claim to the presidency, but refused to sign the pact and left the country; leaving Moncada to sign the pact on Sacasa's behalf. Over the next six years, a formerly obscure Liberal general named Augusto Sandino would lead a guerilla war against the Marines, who had remained in the country to enforce the agreement. In 1932, Sacasa was elected President. He took office on 1 January 1933, the day before the scheduled departure of the Marines. At the insistence of the US Ambassador, he named Anastasio Somoza Garcia, who was married to one of his nieces, as director of the National Guard. The following month, Sacasa met with Sandino, during which Sandino pledged his loyalty to the new government in exchange for amnesty and land for his followers. Sandino continued to call for the disbanding of the National Guard and, in February 1934, he was assassinated under orders from Somoza. Despite Sacasa's disapproval, he proved unable to contain the growing power of Somoza and the National Guard. His popularity continued to diminish as Nicaragua's fragile economy suffered the collapse of coffee prices due to the Great Depression and allegations of widespread fraud surfaced in the 1934 congressional elections. Meanwhile, Somoza's power continued to grow, and he cultivated ties with former presidents Moncada and Chamorro. Early in 1936, Somoza used the National Guard to purge local officials loyal to the president and replace them with his associates. On June 6, he forced Sacasa to resign, appointing a series of puppet presidents before assuming the presidency himself the following year. Afterwards, Sacasa fled into exile in the US, living in Los Angeles until his death ten years later. Category:1874 births Category:1946 deaths Category:Nicaraguan presidents Category:Nicaraguan politicians Category:Nicaraguans Category:Presidents Category:Politicians Category:Catholics Category:Liberal Party of Nicaragua members Category:Nicaraguan liberals Category:Liberals